bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Statuesque Aurelia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850146 |no = 8071 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 6 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 22, 32, 42, 52, 82, 92, 99, 109, 119, 129 |normal_distribute = 7, 9, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 11, 13, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 101 |sbb_frames = 42, 50, 72, 80, 100, 105, 112, 119, 126, 133, 140, 147, 154, 161 |sbb_distribute = 7, 6, 8, 7, 8, 9, 10, 7, 6, 7, 7, 7, 6, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Aurelia of the Light, as some called her. A demi-god born on the first light of the first day. Aurelia encompassed the kindness and humanity that Athensphere so sorely needed. There were those who wielded power, might, and intellect for the sake of the lands, but she held a gentleness that charmed every warrior's soul, bringing them in touch with their own humanity. She was the 'mother' that all young-demi-gods went to in times of need for comfort and advice. Seeing no end to the incoming hoards of the Iron Army, Aurelia bound the wings of a Stormwing to herself in desperation. With her newfound power and the gift of flight, she was able to traverse long distances rapidly. Her tireless devotion saved the lives of many during the war. It is said that Aurelia was held in such high regard by the demi-gods, that they looked upon her as their savior and second leader in command. |summon = Bloodshed is inevitable, but I still believe in the goodness in your hearts. |fusion = Ugh... I have no choice but to grow stronger. |evolution = This power could have been used for a much greater cause. Why must it cause so much pain and suffering instead? | hp_base = 4574 |atk_base = 1207 |def_base = 1351 |rec_base = 1466 | hp_lord = 6535 |atk_lord = 1725 |def_lord = 1930 |rec_lord = 2095 | hp_anima = 7277 |rec_anima = 1897 |atk_breaker = 1923 |def_breaker = 1732 |atk_guardian = 1527 |def_guardian = 2128 |rec_guardian = 1996 |def_oracle = 1831 | hp_oracle = 6238 |rec_oracle = 2392 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Saint's Embrace |lsdescription = Negates all status ailments, 20% boost to max Def and Rec for all Units & boost to HC and BC drop rate |lsnote = 20% boost |lstype = Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Cantabile of Life |bbdescription = Gradually recovers HP for 3 turns & all status ailments removed and negated for 3 turns |bbnote = Heal 1800-2100 + 10% Rec |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 21 |sbb = Hymn of Destiny |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies, greatly recovers HP & boosts Def relative to Rec for all allies |sbbnote = Heal 4000-4500 + 22.5% of own Rec & 70% Rec to Def |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 850135 |evointo = 850147 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = Light Totem |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 850034 |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Soul Bound Saga |addcatname = Aurelia3 }}